Rolling Clouds
by Caphius
Summary: Gaara takes a walk When he see's shapes in the clouds. Frist naruto story.


Rolling Clouds

He was doing nothing, absolutely nothing. It was the same day after day now. Nothing. It all started when he came back from the leaf. He had lost. Lost. Him Gaara, Gaara who was so feared. And from a boy who spoke louder the thunder, A boy who was more obnoxious then water that drips out of the foset after some one washes there hands. But that did not mean Gaara had no respect. No. Gaara had much respect for the blonde Demon. And in a small space in his heart he was Proud he had that respect. But he would never admit it.

Just then a knock came from the door.

"Gaara?" The female voice Said

" What?" Gaara replied sounding kind of dazed.

"If you hungry Breakfast is ready." The voice said.

"I'll be down in a second Temari." Gaara said.

"Alright, It will be on the table, Kankuruo left on a mission early this morning." Said Temari. She left with out another word.

Gaara got up and a rush of cold air brushed over him. His feet tingeled as blood slowly found it's back to his feet. He then walked slowly down the stairs and turned into the kitchen where she was standing in front of the stove dishing out eggs on to a plate that also consisted of bacon and toast.

"Here." Temari said handing him a plate.

Gaara stared blankly at it for a moment before a cup of milk was also shoved at him. He silently walked over to the table placed the plate down, sat in the chair and began to eat. Temari followed only a few moments after. Gaara suddenly stopped eating and stood up.

"What is it?" Temari asked with some concern in here voice.

Gaara stood there not answering just looking down at his plate. "I'm going for a walk he finally stated." He turned a began to walk toward the door.

"Wait You should stay here and rest your wounds have not fully healed!" Stated Temari only to get shot a cold glare from her younger brother. She tilted her head down to look at her plate. Gaara's expression then turned to a look with a hint of guilt.

"I…I'm sorry….Don't worry it will be a short walk I promise." Gaara said with an unusual soft voice. Temari looked up at him surprised but then smiled and said "Ok."

Something Temari found odd was he walked out of the door without his gourd on.

Xxxxxx

Gaara walked down the street felling the eyes of the people he walked past on his back. In truth Gaara had no Idea where on earth he was going. He was just…walking….just walking on and on. After a while he found himself in the park where kids were playing ball. Gaara watched them for a moment before looking up at the sky. He then noticed something very odd. There were white puffy clouds Rolling by. And that didn't happen to often in the Desert.

Then out of know where his body just gave out and he fell strait on his back. He was about to get up when he noticed a cloud that was shaped like a cat, and another like a Mouse right in front of it. Curios to look at other shapes he stayed on the ground and look a t the clouds. He saw one that looked like a bowl. And one that looked like a CD. One that looked like a tree. And one that looked like a….heart. A heart.

Gaara recalled what Naruto had said about People he cared about. And love. He thought about His Uncle, Mother, Father, Sister, Brother. Gaara then got up and began to walk back home thinking Temari would be worried about him when he noticed a kid who looked said sitting on a bench. The little boy was dressed in a white t-shirt that consisted of many holes and looked two sizes to small tan shorts and scuffed up sandals but what caught Gaara's attention was that the child look almost exactly like him without the black Insomniac marks around his eyes. Then unconsciously he pulled some candy he had in his pocket out and walked toward the kid. He stood in front of the kid who look up at him with tired eyes. Gaara then held out the candy to the toddler.

"Here," Gaara said with an empty voice.

"T…thank you, " he said with a shaky voice excepting the candy.

"Let me guess they won't let you play ball with them because your alone and don't have anyone. Right?" Gaara said still with emptiness. Tears began to form in the child's eyes.

Gaara turned around and started to walk away when he said " Meet me here tomorrow at

The same time and we can play ball…just the two of us. Ok?" He turned to smile at the kid who was already wearing a big grin.

"OK!" the kid yelled still smiling. Gaara smirked and walked off. He did not care who the kid was but he knew he had done something that one day might be done to him. Gaara looked at the sky to see the heart was know not alone for there was now two heart shaped clouds.

'One day I will know it to….Love.'

THE END

First story here. So just please review


End file.
